Shock To The System
by amy. j x
Summary: Sequel to All Change. Now Ianto and Jack are living together what other surprises will come their way? Please R&R. Rating changed for language and graphic sex scene in Chapter 2.
1. Glad You Noticed

_AN: I've decided to write a sequel to All Change. This is set about a month after All Change. I hope people like this sequel as much as they like the original story, and continue to review. Thanks. X_

Jack had been awake for a while now, running his fingers lazily through Ianto's hair and just watching him sleep, content in the knowledge that his lover was at peace. He saw the Welshman's eyes flicker slightly, and a small smile spread across the younger man's face as he awoke. 

"Are you watching me again?"

"Maybe."

Ianto opened his eyes fully and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Jack's lips. Moaning into the kiss, Jack turned Ianto onto his back. Exactly what he wanted to do was clear, and Ianto couldn't help but thank god it was a Saturday. He could tell it was going to be an eventful morning. 

The majority of it spent in bed. 

A few hours later, both freshly out of the shower, resting in the living room, sipping on coffee, the television on in the background, though neither was paying it much attention, they decided to go to the shops. Ianto needed a new suit and Jack just needed an excuse to get out of the house. The advantage being he got to watch Ianto try on various suits. Yes, he decided, life was good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Definitely the black one, and the red shirt."

"Right. Let's go then."

Ianto had tried on a few suits and Jack had never once tired of sneaking a peak behind the changing room curtain each time he changed. Regardless of the strange looks the assistant was giving him and the glare Ianto shot him every time.

Ianto paid for his purchases and they headed for the same coffee shop they had went the night Jack asked Ianto on a date.

As the walked in Jack took Ianto's hand in his and whispered in his ear "Ooh, deja-vu." Ianto just chuckled and guided them to the table with the comfy seats, plopping down on the cushion, Jack following quickly.

Sally approached the table, notepad in hand, green apron slung round her hips. 

"Alright, Ianto? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, guess I've just been busy."

She smirked and glanced in Jack's direction. "I bet you have."

Ianto could feel the colour rising in his cheeks and Jack just chuckled. "Nice to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine, Jack." She winked and turned back to Ianto.

"So what can I get you?"

When she had taken their orders and was back behind the counter Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Oh, I like her!"

They had finished their coffees and were slouching back on the sofa, enjoying the calm of the quiet coffee shop when the bell above the door chimed, announcing the arrival of another customer. 

Both men ignored it, too caught up in each other to really notice. Jack kept his hand on his the Welshman's thigh, occasionally rubbing back and forward, out of habit more than anything else, and continued to whisper things in his ear making the younger man turn a nice bright shade of red, when they were interrupted by a woman clearing her throat.

"Well, doesn't this look cosy?"

Ianto looked up, although he would recognise that voice anywhere. He took in her appearance, casually dressed as always, but now her hair had grown and it was pulled back in a loose pony tail, showing more of her face, which seemed to glow.

But the biggest change was at her abdomen.

"Lisa, you're…"

"Pregnant. Glad you noticed."

_AN: Sorry it's only short. It's just a quick chapter to get the story started. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue writing the story._


	2. A Little Stronger Than Coffee

_AN: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, put the story on alert, added it to their favourites, etc. This chapter will be longer than the last, and as always feedback love. Xx _

An awkward silence soon engulfed the group, not one word exchanged between the three for several moments.

The look on Ianto's face would have been almost comical, if they were in any different situation, but Jack was certain it wasn't the time to be cracking jokes. Instead he broke the silence by offering Lisa a seat. Ianto quickly came back to his senses clearing his throat and looking at Lisa with what something Jack just couldn't but his finger on, the words which came out of his mouth dripping with venom.

"So, I'm sure Bill is just _thrilled." _Jack had never heard Ianto speak like that to anyone before, the hate he felt towards the woman was obvious in his tone of voice and Jack placed a comforting hand on the younger man's lower back as an attempt to calm him, only for it to be shrugged off.

"I'm sure he would be. If it was his."

Again that look of undisguised astonishment clouded Ianto's face and he could barely form a coherent sentence. 

"You mean…?"

"Yup, look's like Ianto Jones is going to be a daddy."

It was Jack's turn to look shocked now. There was a horrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, and he genuinely felt like he was going to throw up. 

Ianto just stared off into the distance a ghost of a whisper escaping his lips.

"Oh my god."

"Strange, that was exactly my reaction. Now, considering Bill's now out of the picture, and I'm hardly capable of bringing up a child, I was going to suggest you have it. But, now you're shacked up with," and at this point she shot a glare in Jack's direction - if looks could kill -, "him, I'm not so sure."

Jack was going to cut in at this point, but Ianto got there first.

"So, you're not content in being a selfish bitch, who is entirely untrustworthy, you're now adding homophobe to the list? How very predictable."

Lisa just raised an eyebrow at that, "Ooh, look at all those big, clever words. You have changed, haven't you?" 

At this point the only thing that was holding Jack back from the giving Lisa a good old slap was the fact she was a woman. A pregnant woman. A woman pregnant with Ianto's child.

"I said I wasn't sure. But seeing as I couldn't think of any better ideas, looks like I have no choice. It's just up to you now, Ianto." 

She scribbled something on the napkin in the table in front of her, sliding it across the wooden surface to Ianto.

"I really do need to get going now. Always a pleasure, Ianto."

She stood up to leave, one hand supporting her rather large bump, the bell above the door ringing once more, this time announcing her departure. 

Ianto continued to stare in to space, and Jack was beginning to get worried. Why did she have to come back and fuck everything up?

He arose from the seat, offering his hand to the Welshman.

"Guess we'd better get going."

Ianto cleared his throat, taking Jack's hand in his and lifting the napkin.

"Um, yeah. Home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at Jack's flat, Ianto had been silent the whole journey, occasionally picking at the hem of his jacket. The older man placed his key in the lock, turning it and opening the door, letting Ianto in first. Ianto walked silently into the living room, standing in front of the large window, which offered the perfect view of the city. Gazing into the distance.

Jack walked slowly up behind Ianto offering him a glass of whisky, and placing one hand apprehensively around his waist. 

"Thought you could do with something a little stronger than coffee."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Ianto swallowed down the amber liquid in own mouthful, leaning back into the older man's embrace.

"What are we going to do, Jack?"

"It's really up to you. It's your kid."

"Ha, I had realised that. I just don't know what to do. You always know what to do. Tell me what to do." Silent tears trickled down Ianto's cheeks as he spoke, Jack noticed them in their reflection in the window, and turned Ianto in his arms, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Well, do you want a kid? I know you're good with them. That time we went to visit you're sister you constantly made you're niece laugh. And you're so caring. But it's up to you whether you're ready or not."

"I need to think about it. I've only just got settled with you, and now this comes along. I don't want to force a kid on you. It's not fair on you, Jack."

"Shhh." Jack placed a light kiss to Ianto's lips, "You take as long as you want to think about it. And don't think you're forcing anything on me."

"Okay."

Ianto didn't know what he was going to do, or what he wanted in the near future. All he knew was that right now, he wanted nothing more than Jack. He placed a hungry kiss on the older man's lips, turning them round and pushing him against the glass. 

Jack pulled back, panting for breath. "Ianto…"

"Please Jack. I _need_ this."

Jack simply nodded, putting his hand on the bottom of Ianto's neck and guiding him for another kiss, this time filled with more passion. He pushed his hands under Ianto's t-shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over the younger man's head. As soon as the garment was lying forgotten on the floor, their mouths searched for the others, their lips reattaching, Jack's fingers on Ianto's back sending sparks through his body and shivers down his spine. He began unbuttoning the older man's shirt, not once breaking the kiss, slipping the top over the other man's shoulders and guiding him by the waistband of his trousers to the sofa. He broke the kiss, fumbling with Jack's belt and pushing his trousers down past his strong legs, Jack slipping his shoes and socks off, and kicking his trousers away, not caring where they landed. The American unbuttoned Ianto's jeans and pushed them past down his lithe limbs, again the garment was thrown into a forgotten heap in the living room. Jack pushed Ianto onto the sofa, straddling the younger man, kissing a trail from his shoulder blade, up his neck, along his jaw line, eventually landing on his lips, slipping his tongue into the gorgeous wet heat that was his partner's mouth. He reached between them, taking Ianto's now rock hard cock in his hand, running it up and down slowly, teasing the younger man, Ianto moaning into the kiss, and bucking his hips. 

Jack reached over to the cabinet beside the sofa, pulling open a drawer and locating a condom and some lube. He ripped open the packet and was about to roll it over himself when Ianto reached his hand out to stop him. "Please Jack, can I…"

Jack knew exactly what the younger man wanted without any further words needed to be uttered. He rolled the condom over Ianto's arousal and squeezed the lube over his palm, running it up and down the younger man's cock. He squeezed the remainder of the cool substance on to Ianto's fingers, instructing him to rub it in, before guiding the younger man's hand to his tight hole. It had been quite some time since he had been topped. When Ianto placed the first finger inside Jack, he created the most gorgeous moans and began writhing above the Welshman. 

By the time Ianto had inserted two more fingers Jack was begging and Ianto couldn't take any more waiting either. He slid his fingers out, Jack momentarily feeling empty, but not for long, as Ianto pushed in to Jack, the gasps and moans emitting from the older man's mouth, like music to Ianto's ears.

Jack dropped his head against Ianto's shoulder, reaching down for the other man's hand and entwining their fingers, as he moved up and down, the pleasure washing over both in waves. 

It wasn't long before they were both close to the edge, ready to jump off and reach their climax. Jack came first, shouting out Ianto's name and biting down on the other man's shoulder blade. The tightening and shuddering around Ianto was enough to push him that extra little bit and he came deep inside Jack, screaming the other man's name and dropping his head against the other man's shoulder.

He kissed the other man's neck and breathed against his skin, "Love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later when both men were cleaned up and lying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Ianto reached his decision. 


	3. Swings And Roundabouts

_AN: Warning - this chapter is rather fluffy. As always, reviews are craved like chocolate. x_

Ianto lay awake, the streak of early morning sunshine slipping into the room through the gap in the curtains was the only source of light, and Jack's breathing the only sound to be heard. He lost track of how long he had been sitting staring into space, trying to figure how to tell Jack what his decision was, but a quick glance at the clock told him it was now half eight in the morning. 

So much for his usual Sunday morning lie in.

Jack woke up a few hours later, without opening his eyes he turned on his side and stretched out his arm only to find Ianto wasn't there, and the sheets were cold indicating he hadn't been in bed for quite some time.

He clambered out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and heading for the living room, figuring that'd be as good a place as any to begin looking for the Welshman. 

He was right. 

Ianto sat huddled on the sofa, clutching a cup of coffee and absently watching the television with a blank look on his face.

"Ianto? You ok?"

Jack approached the younger man, Ianto only looking up when Jack plopped down next to him.

"Yeah. Of course I'm fine."

Jack could tell just by the look on Ianto's face that his last statement wasn't even close to the truth. Instead of demanding the truth - partly because he knew he wouldn't get it, and partly because he had a feeling he already knew the source of Ianto's sombre mood - he pulled Ianto close to him, running his fingers in soothing patterns along his back, whispering soothing sounds in his ear and pressing the occasional kiss to his head.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I've decided what I'm going to do."

Ianto had spent what felt like hours staring at the napkin before finally picking up the phone and arranging to meet Lisa. She had decided the destination, and that is why he found himself pushing open a creaky park gate and walking up to Lisa, who was sitting on the swings, biting her lip. A glimpse of the real Lisa he knew was still there.

He sat down on the swing next to her, giving her a small smile, despite himself, and managing to say 'hi', even and managed to hear her response over the thumping of his heart, which was an achievement in it's self. 

"Lisa. Um, I decided that, if it's still what you want, me and Jack will look after the baby."

"Thanks."

Ianto could tell something was wrong with Lisa, and even though he knew he should hate her right now, he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Oh, I nearly forgot. I've got the 12 week scan here. If you wanted a look." She rummaged in her handbag, locating the small picture and handing to Ianto.

Ianto took it, looking at it in amazement. He could just make out the shape of the baby.

His baby.

"Are you sure you're ok? You just don't seem your usual self. Although quite what your usual self is these days, I'm not sure."

"Yes, I just…thanks. I honestly didn't think you'd agree."

"What happened to us Lisa? Everything was so perfect. When did you change?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry for what I did to you. And the way I behaved yesterday. I just…"

Ianto could see a single tear fall down her cheek, landing in a small puddle on her pale pink top. 

"Hey, don't get upset. And thanks. For the apology. I know the real Lisa's under there somewhere. But I just never thought she'd change so much. What made her change? I thought you were happy, we were happy. We had everything we needed, and I honestly thought we'd grow old together. Guess I was just naive."

It was Ianto's turn to start crying.

Lisa chuckled through her own tears.

"Ha, look at us. Sitting in a park, crying over something that ended ages ago. Anyway I thought you were happy. What about this Jack guy then?"

Ianto grinned, and started telling Lisa everything about him, within reason, and he found that it wasn't nearly as weird as he thought it'd be. He could see the old Lisa emerging from the steely exterior she had surrounded herself in since they had split, but he realised that he was now completely over her. Finally.

When he'd finished talking, he was about to hand Lisa the scan back, when she stopped him. "No. You take it home. Show Jack. I'm sure he'll want to see his kid's first photo."

And that's when it first hit Ianto. 

He and Jack were having a baby.

He slipped the photo in his jacket pocket and reached over between the two swings, taking Lisa's hand in his, giving her a shy smile and looking straight ahead.

Ianto arrived back home to a lungful of a beautiful smell and the calming noise of Jack humming along to the radio in the kitchen. He dropped the keys on the coffee table in the living room, removing his jacket and throwing it over the sofa, before heading for the kitchen, sneaking up behind Jack and nibbling on his ear.

"Mmm, something smells good. And it's making me hungry." Jack grinned and leaned back into Ianto touch. "The food looks good too."

Jack chuckled and turned in the younger man's arms. "Everything go ok with Lisa, then?"

"Yup!" The smile on Ianto's face was infectious, and Jack would have smiled too if his mouth hadn't immediately been attacked by another talented set of lips, a tongue easily slipping into his mouth and hands roaming up and down his body.

He pulled back, lecherous grin firmly in place and looked Ianto straight in the eye. 

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Yeah. I think the old Lisa's coming back. Oh, and she gave me the first scan picture."

Ianto slipped from Jack's hold, disappearing from the American's view whilst he went to retrieve the photo. He stepped back into the kitchen, brandishing the small picture and grinning like a Cheshire cat. He pointed out various bits on the scan, which Jack wasn't sure were actually there, but he didn't really care. 

"That's our baby, Jack."

"Yes, it is."

Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, but after not long, pulled back, whispering in the older man's ear, "How about you leave the food just now, we can heat it up later, and you can come do so much more fun things in the bedroom with me?" As he was talking his hands ran down Jack's spine, bone by bone, eventually landing on his backside, giving it a firm grope to reinstate his point. 

Jack chuckled, "Sounds like a plan. Get you there in two minutes."

"Two minutes and counting."


	4. Wicked Tongue

_AN: I really hope people are still reading and enjoying this. If you've been reading it, but have never reviewed, please do, because I love feedback! Xx_

The week passed with little incident, and before Ianto knew it, it was Saturday again and he and Jack were lounging in bed, lying in an entanglement of limbs, where it was impossible to tell where one person ended and the other began.

"So, any plans for today?" Jack asked, the tone of voice clearly giving away the fact that he would quite happily lie the way he was all day.

"Nope. Thought we could just spend the day lazing around the house. Naked."

"Mmm, I like your way of thinking Mr Jones." Ianto chuckled in response and leant forward to place a small, gentle kiss of Jack's lips.

It was half 11 before they even thought about getting out of bed, and as soon as they did the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ianto said, as he headed out the room to answer the phone, Jack admiring the view as he went.

"Hello?"

"_Ianto?"_

"Lisa. Hi!"

Jack chose this exact point to come up behind Ianto, nibbling on his ear, and tickling him. Ianto attempted to bat the older man's hand away, with no success, so just continued his conversation through his giggles.

"_So, I was wondering…Ianto?"_

"Hmm?"

"_What are you,…in fact I don't think I want to know."_

"Sorry,…you were saying?"

Ianto eventually pushed Jack away, slapping him on the arse as he headed to the kitchen to make them coffee.

"_Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner tonight?"_

"What?! Lisa, it was kind of you to offer, but I'm kind of with Jack now…"

"_No! Oh god, no! I meant both of you. I want to get to know Jack better before the baby's born. So, what do you say?"_

"Um, yeah, OK. I'll talk to him. Where'll we meet?"

"_I was thinking maybe that new Italian place, do you know the one I mean?"_

"Yeah. The one that's about a ten minute walk from my work?"

"_That's the one. About half seven?"_

"Sure, see you then."

"_Bye, Ianto."_

"Bye."

Ianto walked into the kitchen, was immediately grabbed by Jack, and his mouth was assaulted by the most wicked tongue he'd ever known.

When he pulled back he was a little flustered, still held flush against Jack's naked form, and when he eventually composed himself he asked, "So, what was that for?"

"Nothing, just haven't a proper kiss today yet."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you have now."

Jack let go of Ianto and returned to brewing the coffees. It wasn't long before his curiosity got the better of him, and he was asking about the phone call.

"So, what was Lisa after?" Jack still wasn't as convinced as Ianto that Lisa was back to her 'old self'.

"Um, I was just going to say, actually. She wanted us all to go out for dinner together."

Jack was slightly apprehensive straight away. "Won't that be a little, _weird_?"

"I don't think so. We've moved on. And it wasn't weird when I met up with her last weekend. Anyway she wants to get to know you better. She only really knows you as 'the bloke who's shagging her ex'."

"Oh, well OK. So much for our naked day in."

"Well, we're not meeting her until half seven…"

"Race you to the bedroom!"

They had eventually gotten ready, and now found themselves sitting at a table in the restaurant, minus Lisa.

Jack, being Jack, had been absently running his hand up and down Ianto's thigh, and kissing his neck, to a few disgusted looks from the older diners, when Lisa arrived.

She looked gorgeous, dressed in a black dress and kitten heels, he hair held back in an intricate clip, and she was glowing - although Jack wasn't sure whether it was the candle light or her pregnancy.

She cleared her throat and offered a sheepish 'Hello.' before taking a seat opposite the couple.

It was awkward for a few moments before Jack decided to forget about the grudge he held against her and paid her a compliment.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks. Kind of difficult when your four months pregnant."

"Well, you've pulled it off perfectly."

After that conversation came easily, and there wasn't one more pro-longed silence for the remainder of the evening. In fact if Jack didn't know any better, he would have thought Ianto and Lisa were flirting.

Maybe he didn't know better.

By the end of the evening he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he kept the pretence up until Lisa left, giving her a hug, if slightly awkward, and offering her a grin as she said goodbye, slipping into the taxi, and speeding off through the city lights.

As soon as she was goon, however, the façade was dropped and Jack didn't speak a word until he and Ianto arrived home.

He slammed his keys on the living room coffee table, and stormed into the bedroom, taking off his suit jacket and kicking off his shoes into the far corner.

"Jack? What the hell?"

"What the fuck was that?!"

Ianto couldn't even attempt to hide his confusion. "What are you talking about? Jack, can you calm down, I've never seen you like this."

"Well, now you're seeing it! And what do you mean, 'What?'?! You. And Lisa. Flirting!"

"We weren't!"

"Oh right, because that's how all people who used to be in serious relationships, but ended things on bad terms, interact. Seriously, Ianto! I'm not stupid! Give me some credit."

"Jack, I don't know what you're talking about. We weren't flirting!"

"Oh fuck off Ianto! I'm not blind."

"No, fuck you, Jack!"

Ianto stormed out of the house, not having a clue where he was going, but not really caring.

He ended up walking the streets of London aimlessly for an hour, trying to calm down, but only found himself full of regret.

Jack slumped down on the bed, running a hand through his hair, wondering what the hell he'd just done.

A few hours later, Jack lay in bed, an abnormally cold and empty bed, staring at the ceiling as the light from passing cars cast strange shapes on the smooth white surface. He heard a key turn in the lock, and someone tiptoe in. He threw the duvet off himself and wondered into the hallway in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Ianto?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"No, you have no need to be. I was thinking about it, and maybe it did look a bit strange, but I didn't mean it. Yes, Lisa and I have history, but that's all it is. History."

"I know. I over reacted. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

Jack held his arms out to the Welshman, and wrapped his arms tightly around him when he accepted the embrace.

"So we're OK? Because my mam always used to say, 'never go to bed on an argument.'"

Jack just chuckled and held Ianto tighter.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good. Now, can we please go to bed, and have some amazing make up sex?"

"A man after my own heart."

Ianto chuckled, and took Jack's hand in his, intertwining their fingers and led him to the bedroom.


	5. Baby Cerys

_AN: This chapter is set 5 months after the last, meaning Lisa is ready to drop at any minute. lol. As always, feedback is craved like crazy! Xx _

They had spent the last few weeks preparing for the birth of their baby. They had decorated the spare room, pink and purple because by now they knew it was a girl. They had chosen a name, Cerys because Ianto wanted something Welsh and Jack liked the sound of it. Lisa had them on speed dial for when the 'big day' finally came. They knew the quickest way to the hospital during rush hour traffic.

They had everything planned. They were ready.

Until, of course, the day finally came.

Ianto was in work at the time. Typing away on his keyboard at super human speed, when his mobile began to vibrate on the side of his desk. He didn't even have to answer it to know what it meant. As soon as he saw Lisa's name illuminating the screen he sprang into action. Running from his department to Jack's whilst answering the phone and pulling his jacket on hastily.

He earned himself some funny looks on the way.

He flung open the door to Jack's office, still trying to reassure Lisa over the phone at the same time. Jack didn't fully understand at first until Ianto offered some disturbing hand gestures, and when it clicked, he dashed out the office along with Ianto, whizzing out the office building, and heading to the hospital to meet Lisa.

Ianto couldn't describe the feeling he had as Lisa squeezed his hand to breaking point, and her screams filled the room, but when he was presented with his beautiful baby daughter he knew exactly how he felt.

Ecstatic.

Jack had been standing outside the hospital room, anxiously pacing the corridor, when Ianto opened the door, ushering him in, and introducing him to baby Cerys.

She was wrapped in a white blanket and held securely in Lisa's arms.

Jack was speechless. He took Ianto's hand in his and approached the bed cautiously. Ianto's grin threatened to rip his face in half as Lisa offered him the little bundle of joy, her tiny fingers didn't seem real as they clasped his index finger. Her mouth was in a slight 'o' shape as she breathed in and out, her eyes were still shut, but Ianto could tell her eyes would be just as gorgeous as Jack's. Big and framed with long lashes, a mix of captivating blues, that he could spend hours on end looking into.

Jack stood behind Ianto, his hand resting on the small of the younger man's back, staring down at the baby in his arms, still in amazement.

"She's beautiful."

"I know."

They spoke in hushed tones, and were so lost in their daughter that they almost didn't notice the tears streaming down Lisa's face.

Ianto handed Jack their baby, and for a moment the older man didn't know what to do, until instinct set in and it was as if he'd been born with another baby in his arms.

He was a natural with her.

Ianto gave him a small smile, before turning to Lisa, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, and pulling her in to a hug, running his fingers through her hair, whispering soothing words in her ears.

He could feel her tears soaking his shirt, the wet material clinging to his chest, but he forgot about that when he realised how hard this must have been for her.

Jack watched the scene in front of him with a half smile on his face as he rocked back and forward with the baby in his arms. Whilst a few months ago he would have been burning up with jealousy at this point, he now trusted Ianto. They were both in this relationship for the long haul.

He still wasn't entirely sure he trusted Lisa however, no matter how amazing what she had given them was.

Ianto looked up, looking straight in Jack's eyes and mouthed 'Love you.'

Jack's smile increased.

Ianto ran one hand down Lisa's back, whilst the other remained in her hair.

"Lisa? How about you stay with me and Jack for the first night after you get out this place, give you some more time to adjust, and some more time with Cerys."

All the while as he was talking he looked at Jack, checking for any sign that he wasn't comfortable with Ianto's decision, but saw none.

Jack hid it well.

Lisa nodded against Ianto's chest, lifting her head from Ianto's chest and offering him a small smile.

"Thanks." She saw the big puddle on his shirt she had made with her tears, and pressed her hand to the wet fabric. "Sorry, about that."

Jack stepped in before Ianto could respond. "Hey, you cry all you want. What you're doing is tough. And we can't thank you enough."

Lisa looked at Ianto. He simply nodded and smiled.

"Right, you get some sleep. Me and Jack will stay in here with Cerys. You need all the rest you can get."

"Cerys. That's a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl."

Ianto smiled at Lisa, and watched her drift off, before standing from the bed and approaching Jack, placing one hand round his waist, the other taking his daughter's hand in his. He rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and kissed the other man's neck, breathing against the warm skin. "Look at us, all grown up with our own family."

"Yeah. All thanks to Lisa." He nodded his head in the resting woman's direction.

"Yeah. Don't how we'll ever be able to thank her."

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto softly on the lips.

"Have I told you I love you, today?"

"Yes, but it would be nice to hear it again." Ianto smiled cheekily.

"Mr Ianto Jones. I. Love. You."

Ianto smirked and kissed Jack again.

Lisa lay in the semi comfortable hospital bed, listening to the conversation taking place next to her. She just hoped that all these months watching Ianto and Jack together would be worth it, when she was finally able to carry out the plans that were brewing in her head.

_AN: Ooh, cliff-hanger. insert evil laugh here. lol. The next chapter shouldn't be long. Couple more chapters till the end. _


	6. Silent Tears

_AN: Please continue reviewing. They put massive smiles on face. xx _

"You can sleep in our room if you want. Jack can sleep on the sofa, and I'll sleep on the floor. Or, whatever you want."

Ianto pushed open the door to the flat he and Jack shared, after unlocking it, and led Lisa inside, Cerys sleeping soundly in the basket held firmly in Lisa's right hand.

Jack followed, arms full with Lisa's overnight things. She had insisted on stopping at her house to pick up her duvet, claiming she couldn't sleep under some one else's sheets. Ianto said it was fine, whatever she wanted - apparently his new catchphrase - and Jack held his moans and mutterings into himself. Personally he thought Lisa was being difficult and milking Ianto's generosity for all she could get.

"No, it's fine. You and Jack sleep in your bed. Is it ok if I sleep in with Cerys?"

"Well there's no where really for you to lie down."

"Have you even got a seat I could sleep in? It'd just feel better knowing she was alright."

Ianto wasn't entirely sure, and as Jack barged in the door, his chin rested on the duvet pressed to his chest, they shared a conversation using nothing but eye contact.

'It's a bit creepy. First she wants nothing to do with the kid, now she can't bear to be away from it.'

'It's her baby, Jack! And it's just for tonight. Until she gets used to things.'

Ianto gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, and Jack found he couldn't even attempt to resist.

"That's fine. There's a rocking chair in there. We can put some cushions on it, and once you've got your duvet, you'll be comfortable. If you're sure that's what you want."

A small laugh escaped Lisa's mouth at the endless row of 'if that's what you want' fell from Ianto's lips.

Jack led the way, dropping the large bag on the floor, and sitting the duvet on the wooden rocking chair.

"So, are we sorted?"

Lisa didn't answer for a while, to busy looking at he daughter, running a gentle hand over her tiny head, but eventually she answered.

"Yes."

"Good, we'll leave you on your own."

Jack stepped out of the room first, waiting for Ianto as he pressed a small kiss to Lisa's cheek, and closed the door behind the two, heading for the living room, and collapsing on the sofa. Ianto sat down next to him, leaning his back into Jack's side, and running a finger absentmindedly over the hand that rest on his waist.

They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace after a hectic day filled with pain, joy and cold coffee in polystyrene cups. Jack ran his hand through the Welshman's thick, dark hair, and lifted their joined hands, kissing Ianto's palm gently.

After not long Ianto fell asleep, and Jack began to get uncomfortable. He tried to wake the younger, but failed, eventually resigning to carrying Ianto to the bedroom, tenderly undressing him and pulling the duvet over them both. As soon as Jack's head hit the pillow he felt Ianto curl into his side, warming him up, the two fitting together like a jigsaw.

Lisa, paced the room, occasionally peering into the pink wooden cot at her daughter, sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling as she dreamt. Lisa wondered what the baby was thinking, and tried to reassure herself she was doing the right thing.

"It's Ok Rachel. We'll get away from here. I'll look after you. Mummy, daddy and Rachel. Together forever."

Ianto awoke with a start in the early morning. He didn't know what had woken him, but he decided that now he was up, he might as well check on Lisa and Cerys.

He tapped lightly on the smooth surface of the door, just in case Lisa was still awake, and pushed the door open, gingerly stepping in, careful not to wake anyone.

What he saw in the room made his heartbeat rise unnaturally fast, and a solid lump formed in his throat.

By the time he was shaking Jack to wake him, the tears were pouring down his cheeks, and he was screaming Jack's name. Frantically trying to grab the older man's attention. When Jack eventually opened his eyes, he was groggy and could barely see through the sleep that had settled in the corners of his eyes.

"Ianto? What is it?" his voice was hoarse, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. However, when he rubbed his eyes and noticed Ianto's tears, the panic set in and he immediately began to think of the worst.

"Ianto?! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Lisa…Cerys…gone!"

Jack had quickly sprung into action, speeding away in his car - Lisa had taken Ianto's - and drove the streets of London, neither man not sure what exactly they would find.

Ianto looked down at the note in his hand for what felt like the millionth time, the passing streetlamps his only source of light, mulling the words over again, and again.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I did this for us. I can't live without you." It was written in Lisa's elegant, swirling hand writing, a stark contrast to the panic and anxiety flowing through his entire body.

It was then the thought struck Ianto.

"Jack! I know where Lisa's gone."

Jack hesitantly looked over in Ianto's direction. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks, burning tracks across his pale skin, but Ianto continued to viciously wipe them away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jack had followed Ianto's directions, motor ways disappearing into country lanes. Country lanes disappearing into dirt tracks, until eventually they reached their destination. Jack ground to a halt, his foot slamming down on the break as he saw Lisa standing on the edge of the cliff, clutching Cerys to her chest, the head lights illuminating the scene, making the woman look almost heavenly. Ianto slowly stepped out of the car, taking slow, tentative steps towards the woman.

Jack remained in the car.

"Lisa? It's me, Ianto."

Lisa turned, her face streaked with tears, her hair dishevelled and her clothes creased.

"Ianto? You came for me."

Ianto merely nodded. He had to go along with the plan. Anything to make sure his daughter was safe again.

"We can be a family now. You, me and Rachel."

"Rachel?" Ianto's confusion was evident in his voice.

"Our baby. Isn't she beautiful?"

She held the baby up to Ianto, and he had never felt so hopeless in all his life. She was crying so much, the pained screams coming from her tiny mouth sounded unnatural to him. A newborn should never be put through this.

"I meant it, Ianto. I can't live without you. Before you arrived we were going to jump. Me and Rachel. And we were going to wait for you in heaven. And when you died, we could be together. Forever. No one could get in our way."

For a moment Lisa looked shocked, then her shock turned to anger, as she shouted, "What's he doing here? He messed everything up!" She pointed to the car, were Jack sat, his face clouded in a mixture of fear and undisguised hatred. She was hysterical, and it tore Ianto's heart apart to see that she had become so broken.

"Jack drove me here. I was too upset to drive. And you took my car." He tried to squeeze in a small laugh, try and convince Lisa that he was saying was true, but it was difficult due to the growing lump in his throat. She smiled back.

"I knew you still loved me. You always will. Our family. Us and Rachel."

Ianto couldn't take it any longer. He had to get his daughter back. He reached out with trembling hands to the tiny baby cradled in the woman's arms, and she passed the delicate being over, careful not to drop her.

Her cries instantly stopped.

"There, shh, you're okay, daddy's here. Shh, that's it, Cerys, daddy's here."

Lisa's face fell.

"Cerys?"

Ianto just noticed his slip. But he managed to pull himself together, and answered Lisa with as much calm as he could muster.

"Yes, remember. We picked it. Its' Welsh, means 'love'."

Lisa smiled, and took Ianto's hand in hers. "I like that."

But the tranquillity of the deserted cliff was interrupted as police cars sped to where they were standing. Ianto slipped his hand from Lisa's grip, walking to Jack, a trail of "I'm so sorry" tumbling from his lips, as the tears fell from his eyes, and Jack embraced him, ever conscious of the baby in the younger man's arms.

He cried into the fabric of Jack's shirt as his ears were filled with Lisa's sobs, as she sank to her knees on the wet grass.

After Lisa had been driven away, down the empty road, a couple of the police officers remained, Jack and Ianto were approached by a female officer.

"Hi. I'm Gwen Cooper."

They told her everything that had happened, and she in turn filled them in on what would happen to Lisa, informing them she would be sectioned, this bringing on more tears, and guilt for Ianto, as he sobbed uncontrollably, astonished at how things had changed in such a short period of time.

They stepped out of the car, back home at last, the sun rising slowing, lighting up the sky, and heating Ianto's back as he waited for Jack to open the door.

They stepped inside, and approached Cerys' room in silence, placing her in the cot and looked over her. Sleeping peacefully, unaware of the drama of the past hours.

Jack placed an arm round Ianto's waist, pulling him against his side, kissing his head, and resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder, he said, "I meant to ask. How did you know where Lisa would be?"

"It's where I first told her I loved her."

Ianto slid from Jack's hold, leaving the room without another word, disappearing to the kitchen to do what he did best, make coffee, leaving Jack to fold up Lisa's discarded duvet, and kiss his sleeping daughter on the head before closing the door behind him, silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

_AN: I'm not sure about this chapter. Don't think I managed to convey as much of the drama, etc, as I wanted to. But anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. xx_


	7. Lullabies

_AN: Might have another chapter after this one. Not entirely sure. Anyway, thanks, and big hugs to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or added this story to their favourites. Xx _

Ianto had become distant.

He was a shell of the confident, young man Jack knew.

They had taken an extra month off work to help them get settled, and in the two weeks they had so far been absent, Ianto had barely talked, and at nights he would sleep on the sofa. He could barely look at his daughter, and every time he did the memories of what had happened would come flooding back, swamping his mind, and tearing him apart.

Jack hated seeing him like this. This wasn't the Ianto he had fallen in love with. He spent most nights watching over Cerys, falling asleep in the rocking chair, adjacent from her cot, unable to bear sleeping in their bed alone. He was afraid. Afraid that the old Ianto would never come back. He would be stuck as a mere shadow of his former self. So he decided to try and help the younger man.

Jack was woken at an ungodly hour of the night, by screams emitting from the white wooden crib where Cerys lay. He violently rubbed at his eyes, stifled a yawn, and rose from the chair, leaning over the crib, and taking the tiny baby in his arms. He rocked back and forward, whispering nonsense to the infant, until she was eventually lulled back to sleep.

He placed her gently back into the cot, wrapping her in soft blankets and placing a tender kiss to her forehead. He picked up the baby monitor, and headed for the living room, pushing the door open by just a crack, uncertain as to whether Ianto would still be awake. He never knew how to act around the younger man anymore.

He was awake. He was staring at the ceiling in a trance like state, and for a moment he didn't even realise Jack was there. When he did see the dark figure standing amidst the pale light of the hallway lamp, he was shocked from his reverie, as Jack cleared his throat, and waited by the door, as if asking permission to enter. Ianto smiled at him. A ghost a smile, the apprehension, anxiety and guilt, all too evident in that small smile. Jack found himself feeling hopeless. He was supposed to rid Ianto of such emotions.

He took cautious steps towards the sofa, where Ianto lay beneath a mass of duvet, and sat down at Ianto's feet, the Welshman immediately curled back into himself, as if Jack would harm him if he came any nearer.

"Ianto…please."

Ianto didn't respond his face remaining blank, not sure what Jack was pleading for. Jack was sick of this. How could Lisa do this to such an amazing man? She turned their world upside down, and left it hanging in the balance.

He leant forward and pressed his lips against the Welshman's. Ianto didn't react, as if so long without proper human contact had left him with no understanding of how to touch, how to kiss. After a few moments, however, he slowly opened his mouth, allowing Jack's tongue to slip inside, the older man's hands sliding round to his lower back, and he placed his hands either side of Jack's neck. He savoured the kiss for a moment, re-acquainting himself with the intoxicating taste that was Jack.

Unfortunately, no kiss could last forever, not even if both men wanted nothing more in the world, and they pulled apart, foreheads still touching, Ianto gently rubbing his nose against Jack's.

The American's lips brushed against Ianto's as he spoke. "I missed you."

"I haven't been anywhere."

"You haven't been here, either."

Jack kissed his lover again, revelling in the feel of lips against lips, tongue sliding against tongue, hands roaming. He pulled back, standing from the sofa, and extended his hand to the other man.

Ianto wearily took the offered hand, knowing what was inevitably coming next, not quite sure if he was ready yet, but certain that Jack would only ever do what he was comfortable with.

Jack led him along the hallway, pushing open the bedroom door, a slight creak escaping from the hinges, and pulled Ianto inside, dropping the other man's hand, and walking to the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, the edges of the mattress applying gentle pressure to the back of his knees as he awaited Ianto, patiently.

The younger man stood at the door, drinking in the atmosphere of the room. It seemed darker and colder than usual, the life drained out of the walls, and he couldn't help but blame himself. He had gotten used to it in the past weeks.

Jack carefully observed Ianto, as he stood, seemingly engrossed in some sort of inner conflict, but when he looked at the ground he saw a pair of bare feet padding across the thick carpet, landing straight in front of him, and as he looked up, he was met with a pair of dazzling eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

Ianto took Jack's right hand in his, tenderly running his thumb over the multiple veins and ridges on the skin, and as he spoke his eyes never left the other man's.

"I'm sorry. I've neglected you."

"It's time to get you back."

Jack pulled Ianto against him, toppling onto the mattress beneath him and bringing Ianto with him. He attached his mouth to the other he had grown so fond of, and his hands slipped under the white cotton of Ianto's undershirt, as a pair of cold, supple hands ran along his arms, drenching his skin in loving touches.

Jack broke the kiss to pull Ianto's t-shirt over his head, and Ianto did the same for Jack.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Yes, Jack. I need it as much as you."

With no further communication necessary, Jack's hand slid under the waist band of Ianto's boxers, greeted by a very eager erection, and smiled against the young man's lips. Ianto returned the smile, and pulled Jack's boxers off, the older man lifting his hips of the mattress, and Ianto slid down his body and threw Jack's boxers onto the floor.

As Ianto was kneeling above him, Jack retuned the favour, removing the last of the fabric barriers, and smiled up at Ianto, a hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Ianto licked his way up the body he adored, and would happily worship for the rest of his life, paying special attention Jack's nipples, licking, kissing and biting as they hardened in his mouth. He licked along his shoulder blade, placing a small kiss in the hollow that rested between the bone and his neck, leaving a trail of hot, hungry kisses on the warm flesh of his partner's neck, before finally reaching his lips, showering them with even more attention.

Jack loved that he could see a glimpse of the old, confident Ianto appearing. The Ianto who was amazing in every way, and would do anything for his lover. For his family.

Jack rolled them, the sensation of hot sweaty skin rubbing together, creating the most delightful torturous friction, enough to create groans and moans from both men.

Deciding there really was no more time for teasing, or taking things slowly, he reached over the bedside table, pulling open a drawer and locating lube and a condom. He waited for Ianto's one last nod, and smiled down at the younger man, his eyes barely leaving the gorgeous face as he sheathed himself in the latex, and coated his rock hard erection in the cool substance. He squeezed some more of the lube onto his fingers, before rubbing it in, and lifting Ianto's hips into his lap, the younger man's legs instinctively wrapping round his waist. He pushed one finger gently into Ianto's tight entrance, the legs round his waist tightening their grip as the sensations he had denied his body for so long shot through his spine.

Jack pushed a second and third finger inside Ianto, making sure he was properly prepared, before extracting his fingers, and replacing them with what Ianto had been craving ever since he saw Jack in the living room doorway. The legs round Jack's waist tightened further, producing an almost vice like grip, on the verge of painful.

Jack placed a soothing hand on Ianto's forehead, kissing him, and whispering calming words to him. He eventually relaxed, and began bucking his hips against Jack's. Jack took this as his cue to move, and so placing one hand on Ianto's thigh, and entwining the other with the other's man's long fingers, a gesture they had adopted and grown accustomed to during such occasions, he began rocking back and forward. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and gasps, the slap of skin against skin as the movement's increased in speed, both bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Jack leant forward, capturing Ianto's lips in a searing kiss, which told of such want, need, love, and so many other emotions enclosed in their lips as they met.

Before long, Jack's frantic movement's and loving caresses sent Ianto over the edge, coming with a muffled scream as his head lay nested against Jack's shoulder. The shuddering and tightening that surrounded Jack as his lover slipped into bliss was the last push he needed to send him tumbling into paradise, screaming out Ianto's name, and landing on top of him.

Fifteen minutes later both men lay entangled in each other's arms, the room filled with the life it had been lacking for the past fortnight, as they lay exhausted, happy in the knowledge things may finally get back to normal.

However, the peace didn't last for long as they were interrupted by the cries of Cerys, coming from her bedroom and carrying all the way down the hallway, and entering their room. Jack disentangled himself from Ianto, kissing him one last time, before slipping on his boxers, and leaving the room, promising to return soon. Ianto could here the creak of Cerys' door opening, and the soothing sound of Jack singing quiet lullabies to his daughter. He felt guilty, having spent barely any time with his daughter since the whole 'Lisa Incident' as he had taken to calling the chaos of the events two weeks ago.

He slipped out of bed, finding his boxers and t-shirt, and approached Cerys' room, standing in the doorframe, looking on the scene as if he was watching it on the television. The only difference was the overwhelming rush of emotion he found himself experiencing as he finally took the final steps into the room, standing behind Jack and gazing down at his daughter, a smile firmly planted on his face.

She smiled up at him, her eyes just as Ianto had expected them, as she lay comfortable in Jack's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Ianto simply nodded, carefully taking the baby into his arms, kissing her on the forehead, amazed at how beautiful the tiny person in his arms was. Jack kissed him, and stood behind him, his body pressed against Ianto's back, and he whispered in the younger man's ear, "I could easily get used to this."

Ianto smiled, "I think I already am."


	8. Serious As A Heart Attack

_AN: The last part of this story. Hope people have liked it. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, or added the story to their favourites. I can't say thank you enough. This is set a couple of months after the last chapter. It is rather fluffy, you have been warned. Xx _

The doorbell rang just as Ianto was straightening his tie and doing up his belt buckle. Jack sat comfortably in the living room, content in talking nonsense to their daughter as he waited on Ianto getting ready. Every so often he would blow a raspberry in her direction of tickle her, his reward being the cutest giggles he had ever heard. He was completely lost in his daughter, so didn't hear the doorbell ring, or Sally walk into the room, one hand tucked casually into the back pocket of her jeans, the other hanging loosely at her hip. Ianto and Sally stood at the door, taking in the scene in front of them.

Jack only noticed he had company, when Ianto chuckled and announced "That's Sally here."

He grinned at Sally, giving her a slight wink, and turned to Ianto, "So, we ready to go?" Ianto nodded in return as he picked up his keys, wallet and mobile. He kissed his daughter, exchanging a conversation with her, consisting of nothing but incoherent baby talk, and took her out of Jack's arms, as he filed off a list of instructions to the girl he had only ever known as the flirty waitress. "There's milk made up in the fridge, all her nappies and stuff is there," he pointed to the bag in the corner, "her room is the first on the right when you walk out of the living room, and once you've put her to bed, the TV is all yours. Call us if there's any problems, and…"

"Ok, Ok, Ianto I get it. I have looked after children before." She gestured to Cerys with her arms, "May I?"

Ianto kissed his daughter's forehead one last time, before gently placing her in Sally's arms. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" He continually fussed over the baby, even as he was talking, straightening her sleep suit, and providing his finger for her to grasp to onto.

Jack knew this was the first time Ianto would be leaving their baby with anyone else since the whole chaos with Lisa, and he could understand his anxiety, but they really did need a night out, and Ianto had to trust others with his baby, not just himself and Jack.

Sally smiled at Ianto's obvious need to be certain Cerys was safe. She had been told some details of the incident, thanks to Jack on one his and Ianto's many visits to the coffee shop, and all she could do was reassure him. "I'll be fine. Now, you go. And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Jack smirked and replied, "So, we're free to do whatever, then?"

Sally walked with them to the door, as Ianto still seemed to be attached to his daughter, and watched as he kissed her once again, and took Jack's hand, walking out the door, not without turning at the bottom of the stairs to the house, "And remember,…"

"Call you if anything happens. I know. Now go! Have fun."

Jack practically dragged Ianto to the car, and Sally shut the door behind her, carrying Cerys back through to the living room and making herself comfortable, picking up a book and beginning to read,

"Once upon a time…"

Ianto and Jack had worked their way through the first two courses, and were now indulging in deserts, when Ianto felt Jack's leg run up his calf, teasing his way up the younger man's leg, until he reached his groin. Ianto noticed he had slipped his shoe off, and the older man was now circling Ianto's slowly hardening cock, hidden from view by the red tablecloth. Above the table Jack was a picture of innocence, eating his desert in small spoonfuls and offering Ianto a small smile. Ianto jumped up from his seat when Jack's footwork became more persistent, to many strange looks from their fellow diners, announcing a slightly shaky voice, "Toilet…I need the toilet."

Jack raised an eyebrow in the younger man's direction as he took off the direction of the loo.

When Ianto reappearing, looking far less flushed than he had previously, Jack smirked in his direction, leaning back in his seat, he looked Ianto straight in the eye as the Welshman took a large gulp of wine, asking him with the straightest face he could manage, "So, problem all sorted, then?"

Ianto choked on his wine, the red liquid dribbling down his chin, and landing in a small puddle on his shirt. He dabbed at his chin with the napkin, the red of the material quickly camouflaged by his growing blush.

Jack chuckled. "Think we'd better get going, that stain isn't going to clean itself."

Ianto shook his head at Jack's obvious desire to get home, and rip that shirt straight off his back with no intention of cleaning it, but he couldn't deny that he didn't feel the same. Jack caught the attention of the waiter, and no sooner had they left the restaurant and the disapproving looks of the other customers behind, than Jack was pressing Ianto against the side of the car, kissing him with as much passion as he felt, his hands roaming every inch of the other man's body that he could reach.

Ianto pulled back, gesturing to the car with his free hand, the other one currently occupied with groping Jack's arse, as he ground his hips against the other man, his erection rubbing against the American's very evident arousal.

"Home…" he breathed against the Jack's lips.

It wasn't for another forty five minutes that they got home, having not been able to wait any longer, and pulling into a deserted side street, and having their wicked way with each other in the backseat.

Jack opened the door for Ianto, stepping in closely behind him, and they walked side by side into the living room, greeted by Sally who had evidently made herself at home, settled on the sofa with a glass of wine, and flicking through a magazine.

She looked up at the arrival of Jack and Ianto, gesturing to the nearly empty glass in her hand, "Hope you don't mind."

"No, we said make yourself at home. Just as long as you weren't giving any to Cerys." Jack joked. Ianto failed to see the comedy behind it, and gave Jack a stern look, before turning back to Sally, a smile gracing his face as he asked,

"So, everything go ok?"

"Yeah. She's a little angel."

After they had waved Sally off, they headed to check on Cerys. She was sleeping soundly in her cot, her favourite teddy lying next to her as her chest rose and fell in time with her steady breathing. Ianto leant down to kiss her, and standing back up, allowed himself to be wrapped in Jack's arms, the older man's hand resting on his hip, his thumb running soothing circles over the trouser clad skin.

Ianto sighed dreamily as he relaxed back into Jack's touch.

"She's beautiful."

"No wonder, with a daddy like you she's going to be nothing short of a heart breaker."

"Yeah, but that can wait 'til she's a good few years older."

Jack chuckled, and nuzzled Ianto's neck, kissing the warm flesh, and inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Marry me?" The sentence came out in a rush, he had barely even thought about what he was saying, but all he knew was that he had never felt safer or happier than he did when he was with Ianto.

Ianto's intake of breath filled the room, and he turned in Jack's arms, looking him straight in the face, his features clouded with shock.

"Wh-What?!"

"Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

Ianto was in shock as he looked at Jack.

Ianto was shock as he kissed Jack.

And Ianto was in even more shock when he spoke softly against Jack's lips, "Yes."

Jack pulled Ianto even closer, almost close enough that they're body's melded into one, a kissed with so much love, passion and desire Ianto thought he might implode with all the emotion pumping through his veins.

When they pulled back, panting and resting their foreheads against each other, Ianto asked, "Are you serious?"

Jack smiled, rubbing his nose gently against the other man's, "As a heart attack."

"Well, you better get me out of here then."

"Why?"

"Because I really don't feel comfortable performing some of the acts that are running through my head right now, in front of our baby daughter."

Jack chuckled, kissed Ianto one more time, and let the younger man lead him to the bedroom.


End file.
